Love in Olympus
by Ehdorkable
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth become a God and Goddess. Will Aphrodite have a little fun with her fav couple in Olympus. Rated K because... Just Because
1. The Choice

**I guess I decided to type and type and ended up like this... I don't know where this is going too goo.. But why not give it a shot eh?What would happen if Percy and Annabeth got a chance to be on the council of Olympus and become a god and godess?...**

**Percy's POV**

So a year ago, Annabeth and I got a chance to be a god and goddess. We didn't really know what to choose, so we decided to wait a little longer before we choose. Zeus had only given us a year... Here we both stand hand in hand ready to tell him our decision.

This year has gone by quick. We had no quests at all. Annabeth & I were able to hang out like the old times. We had more time together and we had time to visit our parents. Annabeth studied more about buildings from Athena as she visited time to time. I on the other hand visited my father and learned how to hand craft weapons from Tyson for the duration.

Zeus raised his hands as he hushed the entire throne room.

"Exactly one year ago, we have decided that we would give these young heroes a chance in immortality." Zeus said.

Everyone oh'd and ah'd.

"Well which do you choose, would you like to be a god or stay as a demigod"

My father said hoping to seek answers finally. Poseidon has been bugging me lately about how I can be a major god one day. That's great and all but I have kept telling him I was still thinking... Obviously he was hoping for this day to come.

I glanced over to Annabeth. I squeezed her hand and she spoke this time.

"Yes we have decided to take your offer in being immortal" Annabeth spoke.

"Alright then does anyone disagree with them becoming immortal?" Zeus spoke this time. No one rose.

"Alright, but wait which gods will they be father" Apollo spoke this time stopping the silence

"How about God of Idiotic" Athena suggested. Probably for me, but I didn't mind I was paying attention to the actual suggestions that were being given.

"God of the waves" Apollo suggested.

"God of the ocean" another suggested.

"God of buildings…"

"God of Arc…" Hermes started to say until the room was hushed. Hades, Zeus, and my father huddled in a circle. They began to whisper things that were inaudible.

When they finished, Poseidon decided to speak "Percy my son, will be the god of the Tidal Waves" I nodded in acceptance.

"Annabeth my child, you shall be God of Architecture" Athena spoke. She nodded in response.

Zeus rose from his seat. By the power of the council " Everyone rose from their seats, and flashes of different colours bounced on and off the walls surrounding me and Annabeth. After what seemed like ages the flashes stopped. I glanced over to Annabeth catching her before she would fall.

"Thanks" Annabeth said.

"No problem" I said back. We both made sudden eye contact. I was lost in her beautiful eyes. We were both shaken back to reality when Zeus spoke up.

"Well Annabeth, you will decide how both of your thrones will look and how your palaces would look. Of course take as long as you like to prepare them. But you must first fixed Olympus as fast as you can" Zeus said.

"Yes Lord Zeus" she said.

We bowed as everyone flashed out of the throne room. Only Poseidon and Athena came over to us and hugged us.

Apparently they had become friends because they walked out together hand in hand... STRANGE

"What was that about?" I said pointing where they had left.

"Oh well they had ended there feud and well now they are dating" Annabeth said not as surprised.

"Come on God of Architecture let me show you the blueprints for my room!" I joked.

"Hahaha very funny maybe I will make your throne smaller than mine" she said sticking her tongue out at me. After a 5 minute argument we decided to go visit camp.

We zapped ourselves out of the throne room heading back to Camp Half Blood.

**Annabeth's POV**

Camp Half Blood was the same. As a Goddess of Architecture, I guarantee that this camp would be newer and better looking by the time I am done with it. I had lots of ideas on Olympus, camp, new buildings our thrones... My thoughts were disrupted as Percy spoke.

"What are you thinking so deep into?"

"Just what I will do as a God"

"You mean what a beautiful goddess will do for a handsome God of the Tidal Waves" he said smirking

"Hahaha Sure." I said giving his cheek a peck.

"Aww don't I deserve more than a peck" he pouted

"Hahah Maybe if you are a good god" I said but gave him a quick kiss

**How did you guys like it? There will be a 1 or 2 Percabeth scenes and then I will work in depth more. If you don't like my idea so far then I won't continue. **


	2. Camp Half Blood

**Thank you for those who reviewed my story **

**Those who had favorite this story THANK YOU! I would love to name you all but there is too much I am overwhelmed 3 Secondly thank you for those emails sent in from my fabulous Love In Olympus fans FINALLY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY!**

**SOO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU BACK AT CAMP HALF BLOOD**

**Percy's POV:**

_We bowed as everyone flashed out of the throne room. Only Poseidon and Athena came over to us and hugged us. _

_Apparently they had become friends because they walked out together hand in hand... STRANGE_

_"What was that about?" I said pointing where they had left. "Oh well they had ended there feud and well now they are dating" Annabeth said not as surprised I see._

_"Come one God of Architecture let me show you want as my room" I joked._

_"hahaha very funny maybe I will make your throne smaller than mine" she said sticking her tongue out at me. After a 5 minute argument we decided to go visit camp_

_We zapped ourselves out of the throne room heading back to Camp Half Blood._

**Annabeth's POV**

_Camp Half Blood look even better! I as the goddess of Architecture I guarantee that this camp would be newer and better looking. I had lots of ideas on Olympus, camp, new buildings, our thrones and thoughts were disrupted as Percy spoke._

_"What are you thinking so deep into?" _

" _Just what I will do as a God"_

_"You mean what a beautiful goddess will do for a handsome God of the Tidal waves" he said_

_" Hahaha Sure." I said giving his cheek a peck._

_"Aww don't I deserve more than a peck" he pouted_

_"Hahaha Maybe if you be a good god" I said but gave him a quick kiss_

_**Percy's POV**_

We are back at Camp Half Blood. I noticed my favourite Satyr, and Centaur coming our way..

"Hey Chiron, Grover" I said happy to see them.

"Hey Chiron . Hey Grover" Annabeth said.

"God of Tidal Waves, Goddess of Architecture" They both said and bowed.

"Don't have to be to formal you two. It's cool" I said not wanting to be treated differently, although that name and Annabeth's sounded pretty amazing.

"Hey G-man, Olympus wants us back up after today" I told Grover, as Chiron walked away helping a demigod.

"Congratulations you two" He said happy as ever, maybe he could have broken down to a happy dance.

"Thanks Grover, but we couldn't have saved Olympus without your help" Annabeth told Grover

"Yeah playing bagpipes.. Just great" he said with sarcasm.

"Nah man you were awesome!" I told him reassuringly.

"Well if you want Nico is in his cabin sleeping, Rachel is at Archery, and well Thalia well she's a hunteress!" Grover said. I squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"I will go see how Nico is taking it! I'll talk to you later" I said running to the Hermes cabin.

I knocked on Nico's door.

"WAKE UP MAN I GOT SOME NEWS" I screamed pounding on his door viciously.

"WHAT? "He said sounding pissed off because he was so sleepy.

"Dude I wanted to say I am a god" I said almost going to break into a happy dance.

"Congratulations MAN. So what God are you" he said.

"Well bow down to GOD OF THE TIDAL WAVES" I said acting very tough and brave. But I couldn't and started laughing.

Nico bowed and we embraced each other into a manly hug.

"Do some good out there" he said.

" Alright man maybe I can drop by " I said.

"Hahaha don't worry about me man I am a big boy" he said

Well he was. He had grown so much from the time we saved him from that school.

"Want to help me say good bye to others as well." I said hoping he'd come

"NAW I NEED SOME SLEEP MAN' he said yawing

"Alright Sleep tight ...Ill drop by" I said and zapped myself out of Nico's cabin. I decided it was time to visit my thinking place. THE BEACH.

The beach was a big part here at Camp. It always keeps me calm and I always go into a deep thought.

I sat on the sand and thought. Oh how I will miss this camp. It was like a second home and everything. I can't simply just leave can I? I mean I have many friends, the food, the way of the demigod. I lied my head on the sand and was in deep thought prepared to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV.**

That Seaweed Brain. Am I going to miss this camp. It's been like my home. I mean an actual home. There was Chiron who acted like my father figure and all my friends as my brother or sister. We all fit in the picture somehow. I looked at all the cabins. They looked the same as Luke and Thailia took me here when I was seven. I know that I will enhance it more and maybe add new activities. Camp Half Blood would be my first goal to enhance of course after I get my palace and throne running. I started walking towards my cabin when two brothers threw water balloons at me. Being a god I didn't really notice how hot the day was. Being a boyfriend of a certain son of Poseidon has its advantages. For once I was use to the feeling of water. That was a surprise seeing. I guess like daughter like mother. I mean seriously. I fall in love with the son of Poseidon and my mother Athena falls in love with the sea god. This is going to be an awesome life. My thoughts got disrupted as the stroll brothers were throwing paint balls now at me. Man, are they going to get it.

I zapped myself where they were standing.

"Where'd she go?" Connor stated.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes out she's our target remember" Travis said.

"You looking for me" I said and they fell down. "How'd you get up there" Connor said shocked.

"Well If you guys could have notice I am a god now" I stated.

"HA SURE" Connor said very unsure of himself

"Oh really.. "I started zapping myself back where I use to stand and where there standing. Travis looked scared and started bowing out of the blue.

"Sorry God of…umm I don't know?" Travis stuttered.

"Yeah.. God of buildings or whatever" Connor stuttered.

I giggled at the two boys. "Don't need to act that way" I said and zapped myself toward the cabin.

I walked into my bunk and noticed my room. Just the way I left it. Blue prints laying everywhere and the computer I got from our last quest. I sat down and started drawing the future designs of what was to come...

**Up In Olympus**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was up in my palace looking into the crystal ball I have. You know the one that can see the destined couples. I was looking through who they were destined for until I saw Percy Jackson. Or should I say the HOTTEST NEW GOD OF ALL TIME. I mean he has a nice body and everything! So like I said I was looking into my crystal ball. The strangest part was that usually only one face would show. But this was strange there were multiple names. I mean the person I say it would show who he likes. But this! THIS IS A LOVE PROBLEM. I mean Percy and Annabeth are my favourite couple but this. I guess I need to fool around with them eh? Who is with me!

**LOVE IT LIKE IT TELL ME! Reviews are welcomed. FLAMES ARE NOT! Any questions or concerns please let me know. APHRODITE IS GOING TO TAKE SOME ACTION? Those who like this story your sure to love "Love goes Missing" Another story written by me. Those who want to take part in one of my story please read love goes missing.. Chapter 8 : Wander for more information.**

**Good Bai**


	3. Up in Olympus

**HAI****GUYS 333 I love all my readers right now. I am so GLAD you love my story :D Since most of you are asking for another Chapter here it goes...**

**BUT BEFORE THAT... ****I would like to give a thanks to all who fav'ed my story ( try reading my other stories) Secondly, those who reviewed once again Thank You for your comments... Lastly THANK YOU READERS. Without you reading I won't be writing at all :D**

**I have also put some thought in all your reviews and I will try to fit all of them in... There maybe a couple downs. But work with me here trying my best to put all of your ideas in... Did I mention I LOVE YOU GUYS ;3.**

**Let's get on with the story before I start rambling on about how amazing my readers are right now.**

**Up In Olympus**

**Aphrodite's POV**

_I was up in my palace looking into the crystal ball I have. You know the one that can see the destined couples. I was looking through who they were destined for until I saw Percy Jackson. Or should I say the HOTTESS NEW GOD OF ALL TIME. I mean he has a nice body and everything! So like I said I was looking into my crystal ball. The strangest part was that usually only one face would show. But this was strange there were multiple names. I mean the person I say it would show who he likes. But this! THIS IS A LOVE PROBLEM. I mean Percy and Annabeth are my fav couple but this. I guess I need to fool around with them eh? Who's with me?_

**Percy's POV.**

Annabeth & I have been living here for some time and Annabeth has made GREAT PROGRESS. I MEAN MY ROOM... OH MY GODS. I finally get to sleep in my OWN ROOM. Right beside Annabeth's room. Great eh? I mean like we decided to have our palaces beside each other since... Well I was deciding to purpose to her but Aphrodite is making me rush. Me Rushed= Pressured! Get it?

"Come on seaweed brain!" Annabeth said trying to catch up to me as I sprinted to my room.

"Stop running why can't we just zap each other there" She stated.

"Good point, but we used to do this back at camp. Why you becoming a goddess got you to be a SLOW POKE?" I taunted

"Urgh..." She grunted and continued to run, eventually passing me. I finally realized that we were almost there as the hallway changed into a shade of blue.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE" I shouted. We stopped at a door that said my name in Greek. There was a trident and waves on the door.

"So I guess you noticed it was yours" Annabeth said mockingly. I simply nodded starring at the beauty in front of me. Different sea creatures, my name ... it's beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Annabeth said with a hint of happiness. "YOU KIDDING ME .. I LOVE IT" I said or shall I said screamed jumping up and down like a little boy.

"Well go in and see your NEW PALACE" she said. We held each other hands and walked in. I was welcomed to a smell of the scent back at camp. Warming and welcoming.

The walls were different shades of blue the wall had my name engrave "God of the Tidal Waves". The furniture was made filled with water and I got a mini Jacuzzi.. WAIT A JACUZZI! SWEET! I started starring at the many variety things I had.

"I love It soo much" I told her. She dragged me along. Here you are not even done looking" She said.

"Wait is there a second Palace or something" I said.

"Well all you saw was where you were going to stay, but you never even walked into the rooms." She said. She came up to a wall where there was a case. "This is for your Trident a case" she said **( The trident came from my other story)**

"Alright so here's your bedroom if you do intend to sleep, bathroom and a little desk just in case you needed to think" She said pointing to different doors and objects. That's when I noticed there was another room. It was painted blue all over with a hint of gray. It looked nice because out of all the doors this one stood out.

"What room is that" I ask pointing to the door.

"Why not you go on inside?" She said. I opened the door and saw a whole new palace. It had blueprints, tables, the computer we got from our quests, and statues she built after the titan war. This room was well ...WOW. I mean my Palace looked Awesome. But even though this wasn't my taste it looked amazing. I swear our palaces look much better than the other gods. I stood there in awe.

"OUR ROOMS ARE CONNECTED " She said jumping up and down.

"First time I've seen a god do that. Well except Aphrodite." I stated. We both laughed at that thought.

"Want to go look around at the other things I've done" She said intertwining our hands.

"Alright Let's go" I said kissing her forehead glad at the thought of us sharing a room together. We may have walked for ages until we walked into the throne room. As usual the Gods thrones looked like what they used to but they had additional details added to them. Then I noticed a gray throne. I glanced and touched the perfect carves. It looked awesome. "This your throne" I asked. She nodded. Across from her throne, she pointed. I turned my head and saw a light blue Throne with awesome designs. "You like it" She said. "I've been working on this only for 3 hours designing everything" she said. "I love it Goddess of Archtecture. You are one of the cutest and smartest Goddess I have ever seen" I said.

I kissed her passionately, and we zapped ourselves out.

**Athena's POV**

OH MY GOD! I'M DATING THE SEA GOD. What am I saying? I am turning into Aphrodite...

"What are you thinking so hard of" Poseidon asked.

"Well I am the Goddess of Wisdom. So it makes sense" I said back.

"Alright You are the smart one" he smirked and kissed my forehead.

Daughter like mother eh? My smart daughter with ... I mean all my siblings are smart but Annabeth is different. So like I said Annabeth and Perseus even though others call him Percy I prefer to call him Perseus. Then there is the Sea God and me.

**Atlantis~**

Just to tell you ITS JUST NOT WATER. ITS AMAZING ! I mean the architecture is well wow…The library it's pretty amazing considering the Kelp Head who controls it.

We are eating the finest food. Sushi. I know it's just rice and other seafood. But ever since our feud I never went close to sea food at ALL. But now I see why these are so good. We both met each other's eyes and we both leaned in. This was my first kiss. I know this maybe a little shocker but I haven't kissed anyone that's why I agreed to stay a maiden. But obviously I wasn't…

Suddenly something wet spilled on to my shirt.

We opened our eyes and stared at the mess then blushed. " I... a..m.. sooorrryyyyy" he said. "It's okay " I said

"What the! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KISS" someone said.

**Aphrodite's POV.**

I know my JOB IS SOO FUN. I get to see dates, love and well EVERYTHING. Then I have decided to go look at some dates. Hmm I looked into my crystal ball.

Percy and Annabeth I said. It shimmered into a image where they were in Olympus. Probrably a place where Annabeth built. You see my crystal ball works different... unlike Iris messaging they can't sense anything. So in other words that would be Percy and Annabeth they can't sense someone being there or see them. They look SOO CUTE. I wish he was mine. LUCKY ANNABETH she better treat him nice! But I on the other hand won't because thats my job. Make my favourite couples love life hard!

Hmmm which couple should I check on. Oh I know my know-it-all sis and the kelp brain._ Lord Poesidon and Lady Athena_. I said. Once again the crystal ball shimmered into an image at a resturant. They were both leaning in. OH MY GOD THIS IS SOO AWESOME FIRST KISS SWEET I GET TO SEE. Then I saw Poseidon leaning into his cup. NOOOOO But it was no use, it tipped over and spill over Athena's shirt. They looked up shocked at what happened.. Dumb headed uncle. Can't do anything right in love can he. I decided to visit his head.

_" Hey What happened you were about to get a KISS" I said not trying to piss my uncle off._

_" Aphrodite why are you in my head" he thought back._

_" TO HELP YOU WITH LOVE NO DUH" I said making it as obvious as possible_

" I...a..m...soooorrryyyyyy" he said. What a goof ball. " It's okay" Athena said. HOW COULD IT BE OKAY. YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND YOU JUST LET THAT HAPPEN! I screamed I decided to visit my pain know it all sis's brain.

_" What the heck! __**You were suppose to kiss"**_ I said making in obvious.

Sometimes Goddess and Gods main problem is love I mean look at my father he had like HOW MANY GIRLFRIENDS. But that doesn't matter. its my job for love.

I decided to close the crystal ball image. _Thailia _It shimmered into an image. Well This is going to be an interesting couple. But first I am going to use her for other things then I will let that silly girl realize what love can do to you.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe he liked it. I mean of course it's my design and all but well his decision is well the most important decision. On the way we decided to visit Aphrodite's section. The garden of love as she calls it.

"Sooooo what have you done? Anything special?" I questioned him.

"Well I have been working with my dad for the week and helping animals." I said. I love my animals no matter what and I would do anything to let them survive even if it means risking my life" he responded. He used his trident and shimmered an image. It was a picture of a nice cute dolphin. It was hurting from a bite. There Percy was and bandaging that poor dolphin up and setting it free. "Awww how sweet" I said kissing him as the image shimmered away.

While I was kissing something hit me. Something I forgot. Hmmm... Thats until Percy froze as well thinking the same thing.

Thailia told us to meet us at the front of Olympus today..

"We forgot 'bout Thailia lets go" I said running off. After about a couple of minutes we arrived.

Percy and I were catching our breathe as my fav Zeus daughter came and gave me a hug.

"HEY ANNABETH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A YEAR" She said happy obviously!

" Hey Thal's missed you too" I said

"Annabeth we could have zapped ourselves?" Percy said ruining the moment.

" Well You wanted to be like back at camp" I said.

I walked back toward Percy giving him a peck.

"So both you and Percy a thing eh?" She said kind of in a teasing way.

"How 'bout me no hug for your cousin" Percy said. "Alright why didn't you say so" Thalia said. They embraced in a FRIENDLY HUG.

" Hey Percy you treating Annabeth well?" she questioned him. "Maybe but..." Percy said. I nudged him.

"Hmmm Of course I am treating the most lovely lady I have even seen well" he said

"Come on Annie lets go we need to catch up." she said and dragged me into my palace.

I opened the door . "How do you like it" I asked her. " I... Love it Annabeth. You really outdone yourself this time" She said. "Well If I was going to live in it I might as well make it suit me" She simply nodded and sat at one of my favourite chairs.

We started talking, well more like she questioned about me and God of the Tidal Waves while I answered.

"Come on how 'bout you? How is the hunt" I questioned

That's when I got to question her about everything I wanted to know what was going on.

We had to go to a meeting! So I flashed me and Pecy before she can say anything :D. I love flashing in and out comes very handy. Gray smoke was left where we sat.

**In The Throne Room**

**Zeus's POV**

Urgh Another one of these meetings. It was our annual "What our duties are" meeting. Trust me as the King of Gods this is the BORING part of it. As usual I began the meeting. I stared at the new thrones added at the end of each side. One was for the God of the Tidal Waves and the other one was for Goddess of Architecture. There thrones looks not as bad but not in my taste. The new Olympus Throne room looked beautiful and that's where I will start the meeting off.

"First off I would like to thank the Goddess of Architecture for rebuilding Olympus" I said clearly as all the gods were staring at me. I saw a hint of smile coming from Annabeth. Urgh Now to do the painful part of this.

"Secondly our accomplishments...

I began listing all our accomplishments until I was done.

"Lastly I would like to tell you what we want to accomplish for this new year" I said once again listing all we must do.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I HATE MEETINGS and this boring annual meeting is not my drift. Hmm My sister is coming! That means more love fun for me :D. I started scribbling down some plans and went off out of the meeting. Zeus started to speak boring stuff and I decided to add a love potion in both Artemis and Percy's drink. Evil right? No I just want to fool with Percy's love life. But he will end up with the right girl so whatever. I saw Artemis drink the water ( the one with the love potion). This potion does do much but make you feel like you want the other one who drinks the potion.

**Zeus's POV**

"This ends the meeting" I said in relief.

**Artemis POV**

I was at the meeting once again with all my hunters. This meant a little to me as Father spoke rambling on. My throat went dry and decided to drink some water. I drank some water and felt an urge to be by Percy's side. WHAT THE! I, the Virgin goddess wanted to be with a I mean a man. Urghh I know this has to do with something with a certain Love Goddess. I glance toward her and notice she was smirking... Typical. I glared at her but she didn't notice. I was going to get her after the meeting.

Finally Zeus said the sentence I have been waiting

"This ends the meeting" He said. I am so relieved, I flashed out to Aphrodite's Palace.

Percy's POV

The meeting was so boring.. I mean seriously I thought there job was to like to intimidate and make demigods. Why would I want to know about this! I glance across me and see Annabeth. She looked as bored as I was.

" This ends the meeting" Zeus said. I mouthed toward Annabeth "To our palace" Hopefully she understood because she nodded and we flashed out.

**Third Person's POV**

**At Camp Half Blood**

Chiron, Mr. D and of course the Satyr Grover were talking in an intense meeting. "Grover we have been informed that there were 5 demigods at a specific school." Grover nodded in understanding. He was to be sent in search to protect them and send them back to camp. "But Chiron 5 demigods in one place. Are you sure?" Grover said. Chiron nodded. Mr.D as usually was pretty bored. "Urgh more brats to watch! Great it's bad enough as is!" he said. Chiron & Grover ignored Mr.D and they continued on their conversation. Grover was to visit Albert Campbell Collegiate Institute. These demigods are unclaimed.

**Here goes the new chapter :D I tried to make the Gods point of View short as possible but still got the main idea. For Percy and Annabeth you were introduced to their Palace where their Palaces connected. The Hunters return to Olympus annually at this time to take a break. Aphrodite's plans for her love game. More love potions are added. For all those Grover fans, I am sorry but he will be back later on in the story... He is sent off to Albert Campbell Collegiate Institute to look for 5 Demigods.**

**Who will end up winning Percy's Heart? Only Aphrodite will know!**

**Alright I hoped you guys liked it. I tried to put everyones ideas. If I forgot about your idea. I AM TRULY SORRY. Anyways I decided to post this today because I didn't have much Homework "yayyy". **

**If your bored please read my other story**

**Love Goes Missing- Percy is faced with another Prophecy in which confuses him. Annabeth, Percy Grover, go on a quest to look for the missing campers!**

**Alright Guess that's it! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME TOO MY REVIEW AREA ! Any more suggestions for next chapters please let me know! **


	4. Love Problem

**HERE GOES FOURTH CHAPTER READ CHAPTER THREE: AUTHORS NOTE! WHERE YOU CAN VOTE ON THE PLOT :D**

**Anyways, this is the story so far. **

**I believe we left off **_**when Aphrodite was plotting her evil love schemes and well Grover was sent for another Satyr mission...**_**. Now this chapter will have each character's perspecitive. I will try to make the gods POV shorter while Percy's longer... Umm what else could I say... Oh right you can check out my other story if you like. **

**Love Goes Missing: Percy is in search for the missing campers. But who is doing it? WHO KNOWS! A MUST READ.**

**(Update): My new interactive story "Would you rather?"**

**LASTLY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL READERS FOR READING AND ENJOYING THE STORY AS MUCH AS I DO! **

**REMEBER COUNTINUE VOTING IN CHAPTER 3!**

**QUESTIONS?COMMENTS?COMPLAINTS! THROW EM AT ME!**

_**In The Throne Room**_

_**Zeus's POV**_

_Urgh another one of these meetings. It was our annual "What are our duties" meeting. Trust me as the King of Gods this is the BORING part of it. As usual I began the meeting. I stared at the new thrones added at the end of each side. One was for the God of the Tidal Waves and the other one was for Goddess of Architecture. There thrones looks not as bad but not in my taste. The new Olympus Throne room looked beautiful. As each god entered the throne room I began my speech." First off I would like to thank the Goddess of Architecture for rebuilding Olympus" I said clearly as all the gods were staring at me. I saw a hint of smile coming from Annabeth. _

_"Secondly our accomplishments..._

_I began listing all our accomplishments until I was done._

_"Lastly I would like to tell you what we want to accomplish for this new year" I said once again listing all we must do._

_**Aphrodite's POV**_

_You see I HATE MEETINGS and this boring annual meeting is not my drift. My sister is coming! That means more love fun for me :D. I started scribbling down some plans and went off to the meeting. Zeus started to speak boring stuff and I decided to put in a love potion in both Artemis and Percy's drink. Evil right? No I just want to fool with Percy's love life. But he will end up with the right girl so whatever. I saw Artemis drink the water where I placed the potion. This potion does do much but make you feel like you want the other one who drinks the potion._

_**Zeus's POV**_

_"This ends the meeting" I said in relief._

_**Artemis POV**_

_I was at the meeting once again with all my hunters. This meant a little to me as Father spoke ramblin on. My throat went dry and decided to drink some water. I drank some water and felt an urge to be by Percy's side. WHAT THE. I, the Virgin goddess wanted to be with a boy Well I mean a man. Urghh I know this has to do with something with a certain Love Goddess. I glance toward her and notice she was smirking... Typical. I glared at her but she didn't notice. I was going to get her after the meeting._

_Finally Zeus said the sentence I have been waiting_

_" This ends the meeting" He said. I am so releifed, I flashed out to Aphrodite's Palace._

_Percy's POV_

_The meeting was sooo boring.. I mean seriously I thought there job was to like intimadate and make demigods. Why would I want to know about this! I glance across me and see Annabeth. She looked as bored as I was. _

_" This ends the meeting" Zeus said. I mouthed toward Annabeth "To our palace" Hopefully she understood because she nodded and we flashed out._

_**Third Person's POV**_

_**At Camp Half Blood**_

_Chiron, Mr. D and of course the Saytar Grover were talking in an intense meeting. " Grover we have been informed that there were 5 demigods at a specific school." Grover nodded in understanding. He was to be sent in search to protect them and send them back to camp. " But Chiron 5 demigods in one place. Are you sure?" Grover said. Chiron nodded. Mr.D as usually was pretty bored. " Urgh more brats to watch ! Great its bad enough" he said. As they ignored him they countinue on there conversation. Grover was to visit Albert Campbell Collegiate Institue._

**Aphrodite's POV**

I love being a love goddess. Make love here and there! It's a great life. I mean seriously I lived for so many years and yet Percy and Annabeth are the cutest couple so far. Obviously, I should mess with them right? I mean I need to have some fun too right? I work like HOW MANY HOURS... Even though Ms. Smart War Goddess dosen't call it working. She just jealous I can find love and make love unlike her! Well, Whatever... Hmm let's go check on my new messed up couple

_"Artemis and Percy"_

You see I know it's strange Artemis and Percy and all but come on ever since Orion kinda... yeahh... she kind of gave up on men. And plus the love potion just enhances someone's feelings.. In the beginning Artemis had to sort of like Percy. SO DON'T BLAME THE LOVE GODDESS! Anyways, Artemis is starting to grow more into Percy. I stop my train of thoughts as I stare into the crystal ball! OH MY GODS! PERCY WHAT THE...HOW...COULD... THAT... DOESN'T... I faint at the sight and darkness filled me.

**Artemis POV**

Urgh ever since the meeting I feel like the need for Percy to be by my side... Stupid Love Goddess. I flashed in the doors of her palace. Even the sight of this looks so pink and urghhh... I swear Annabeth made her Palace seem like SHE IS THE PALACE. I mean seriously pink, red, and white hearts all over the walls, and even the floor. I mean it looks much Aphrodite worthy than before. I gag at the sight and flash back out unable to stand this area of Olympus.

**Zeus POV**

Hmm I wonder where Hera is? You see me and Hera the Love of Marriage been having problems. I have no idea what's the big problem. I mean I never did anything... Did I? Hmmm Maybe I will ask my "NEPHEW' Percy 'bout it... I mean Percy is pretty good. I mean how bad could he be? All the gods broke the stupid oath right just to be with him? Shouldn't I be happy about having a nephew...Urgh Maybe I should ask my daughter Aphrodite. But she will just make fun of me...

Ah whatever!

**Athena POV**

We were at my palace! I mean Poseidon and me. You see we never told Zeus and all right. So the problem was how we were going to break this down to him! I mean Zeus specifically said One Million years ago that neither Poesidon nor Hades can date his daughters...

_Flashback~_

_We were at another meeting and well Hades was kind of flirting with the goddess. I mean HADES but yeah he used to be okay with the idea of not dating back then until the oath was made. It chopped the brothers to split distance. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were fighting... Zeus heard from Aphrodite that he was flirting with his daughters so Aphrodite decided to use her love abilities to not make Hades in love. Thus, making an oath where Zeus daughters cannot be dating any of his brothers. _

_End Flashback~_

That was our dilemma and kelp brain was playing with my hair acting like nothing bad is going to happen.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I decided to visit "our Palace" after the meeting. I like the sound of that "Our Palace" neat eh? Anyways, we just flashed out and I decided to use Annabeth's door to our palace.

Annabeth was standing in front of our door.

"So why don't you open the door" I asked her because she was just standing there.

"Well Kelp Head I decided that because we are together that it would be neat for the door to do be connected to each other's palace." she said smiling.

"Here touch this area" she said directing my hand to a nice blue shade.

She touched the blue shaded area followed by the door guiding my hand with her. The door opened in response.

"Like it?" she said.

"I thought it was a neat touch you know" She said. "You can open the door with me or just open it manually" she said.

I remembered how my door opened manually... It just made squeaking noises as we walked in. This time the door made a little flurry of blue and gray lights together like a mini tornado.

"SOO COOL" I said childish. She giggled and we walked in. Annabeth had a neat place. I mean literally she had a room where you can draw things using water. COOL EH.

"LETS GO DRAW USING WATER" I shouted and dragged her into the room.

"Alright" she said. I decided to pick her up bridal style.

"So how does it work" I questioned confused.

"Well Seaweed Brain, you see that pool over there. " I nodded. "Well you grab one of these pens and point at the water. Then you drag it across the water and the water will stay there until you leave the room." she said.

I grabbed a blue pen that had my name on it and Annabeth grabbed hers. I started doodling us in a stick figure form back at camp.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I wake up to my crystal ball at my face. You see my crystal ball acted weird. It didn't show Artemis at all. It showed every single Goddess on the crystal ball. I had no idea what this meant. I mean literally what does that mean. I was in deep thought until I said Annabeth's name. It shimmered into a picture of Percy. This was a love problem. I mean really the only time I remember that was when ... OH NO... I have to fix this PROBLEM LIKE NOW... Or I can have some fun right? I laugh at this

**Gover's POV**

Here I am a student at Albert Campbell. Trust me there's place was barren. I mean I found the 5 demigods and everything but they all exhibited a strong vibe. I knew if I couldn't take them back after a month they are well... LET JUST NOT THINK THAT GROVER! We were in gym class...

**Thailia's POV**

The meeting was a bore I mean seriously why must I attend this meeting. I know just because I am a daughter of Zeus I have to...I stare at Percy... He looks so cute! I don't want to lie either. The only reason I joined the hunters was just to get my thoughts off him. But obviously this isn't working because HES A GOD NOW! I turned around worried that Aphrodite might get ideas and just mess around.

**This was a short Chapter :( I am sorry. I decided for this chapter to be shorter than usual so that I can get your thoughts on the story... **

**First off, What names would you like the 5 demigods to be?**

**Secondly, was the God's POV a big long for you?**

**Thirdly, PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME! My email address : Send me information if you want it top secret **

**LASTLY! A SNEAK PEAK WILL BE GIVEN OUT TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Alright what else could I say... Oh right IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINS PLEASE TELL ME :D Anyones I will be updating one more time before monday so WATCH OUT FOR MY UPDATE. That's about it.**

**Oh yeah I will update once I see 10 reviews! Challenge? **

**Have a great week everyone :D Oh HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. We meet the Demigods

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS! 33333 I know most of you are out today with a special someone but I thought since today was Valentine's day and my story is based on love I'VE DECIDED TO POST CHAPTER 5. Thank you all for more favourites and reviews **

**Before we move on I would like to thank:**

_**SeaweedBrainLuva3, bookloverPJTW, TheseusLives, serii, r0si3e, melandu95, snowflake13300, speedyteeny, zachslittleprincess, XsecretmangawriterX DeadlyPaperclip-ShatteredRose, SeaweedBrain113097 , SeaMoonlight Butterfly, DiggySimmonsWife2011, Grand Immortal Blindmerman, Seaweed Brain31 , DPAB Dani Sousa, Hannibalrider, XLonelyGirl, blackbutterfly21, Panwild1, iBelonginoz, EmilyScarlett, Riley Coyote, Lolxxx.**_

**Thenks you all my lovely readers **

**You guys are the ones who keep me writing :D Hehehee!**

**If you love this story you are in sure to love my other stories. "Love goes Missing" and " Would you Rather" **

**Without further adieu!**

**G**_**rover's POV**_

_~ Albert Campbell Collegiate Institute~_

The coach came along into the gym.

"Alright guys pair up. Time for a few warm ups" he said.

I decided to grab one of the new demigods as my partners. This way it made it possible for me to communicate with them at let them know that I'm a good friend. Chiron rearranged all our 6 schedules so that we could all be in the same classes. The five demigods would eventually think I was strange or had issues being the new kid. This was a co-ed class so I can get communicate with the demigods as much as possible because communications was wanted.

Be friends and drag em' back to camp was my goal

I jogged over to Jackie. She was the youngest of them. She was beyond "pretty" she was like HOT. I mean even though I have feelings for Jupiter but it's just Jupiter's personality just pulls me in. Jackie was well the most popular girl and she was the captain of the cheerleading team. She has black short hair and was not dumb as those stereotypes assume. She was one of the smartest girls in the school. I've only been here for only a week. Rumors would do a lot to you. Anyways,

"Hey Jackie want to be partners" I asked.

"Sure " she said standing beside me.

I looked around for the other four demigods. I spotted James Square he was beside his best friend, Nate. They were the ones on the basketball team. James was a strong built man for just a 14 year old. He was very tall for his age and his hair was hazel. He has a deep shade of yellow eyes. He was well the hottest guy as the girls say. Nate on the other hand, had brown spiky hair and was much taller than his friend James. He had light green eyes and was well built. Amongst, the group he was 15 years old the oldest demigod. It's funny how he survived all on his own for 15 years. I mean oh never mind. I look around to the corner of the gym. There was Blair and Kenny. Blair had brown curly hair, light brown eyes and was the nicest girl around this school. On the first day, she showed me around the whole school. She was like the new magazine where everyone follows her styles. She is 5"1 and loved giving fashion design. Kenny was 13 years old the same age as Blair and they were the best of friends. He loved school more than any other friend despite his ADHD, and dyslexia.

We were playing one on one basketball with each other. I was too distracted as thoughts popped into my head. It was Chiron." _Grover, how are they holding up?" _I knew I had to take them back very soon before any monsters were out to get them. I don't want any harm to came and plus it was hard to take care of one demigod but two...

**Thailia's POV**

I was walking back to Lady Artemis's palace to relax and break my thoughts down. Ever since Percy and Annabeth were gods I felt a little more jealous .Rumor has it is that they were going to get married soon. Well, that's Aphrodite already deciding the wedding. I know she is just playing around with me because a month after the war she confronted me. It wasn't one of those pleasant visits if Aphrodite visits you

_~ FlashBack~_

_I was in my cabin back at camp packing everything... Pink, red, white smoke come from behind me. HOW THE ... OH NOO IT'S..._

_"Hai Thailia." She said." Thought I'd visit my young favourite Zeus girl" she said._

_"What are you doing here Aphrodite" I said._

_"Well my sweetie YOU ARE IN LOVE" she said loudly. _

_"No I'm not" I countered back._

_"Well hon, I am the goddess of love you can fool anyone but you can't fool me" she smirked._

_Hoping she would leave I didn't answer her. After a couple minutes of awkwardness I gave in._

_"URGH FINE I AM/1 What do you want" I said trying not to get the Goddess mad. I mean you don't want gods made at you at all. _

_"To help you silly. Percy is a great guy and I…" she started._

_"What I am not in love with Percy" I lied._

_"Alright than pumpkin, I just don't want you to get mad or jealous when he proposes to Annabeth 15 months from now" she said._

_I hated when she called me those names. She left leaving pink and red smoke behind._

_~End Flash Back~_

**Percy's POV**

I was lying in the starry night with my lovely goddess by my side. We were watching the stars back at Camp Half Blood. We zapped there after we were done water doodling against our new palace.

"Aren't they beautiful" she said talking about the stars.

"Yeah just as beautiful as you" I said relaxed at our company.

"So are you calling me a constellation" she asked.

"Umm NO I meant ..." I stuttered surprised at her reaction.

She nudged me which wasn't hurtful at all.

"Just kidding seaweed Brain don't have to take everything seriously" she said

I blushed in embarrassment. She pecked my cheek and we looked up into the stars.

"What did Aphrodite need from you last time at camp." she asked. You see Aphrodite calls me her "hottest demigod" back then and well she loves to visit me as much as she can. As much as I love seeing the goddess and all it kind of gets annoying.

I was showering one afternoon when I see a shadow through my curtains. I open them up and see Aphrodite there.

She asked me a lot about Annabeth and I responded to the fact that she should know them right? But no she started asking about other girls around camp and was in my washroom not letting me change at all. I had my whole body dry by the time I was out. THAT IS SOMETHING I DO NOT WANT TO DO.

"She just asked me questions and talked about how hard she will make my love life" I stated as smooth as possible.

She stared at me unsure if I was lying but let it pass.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy decided to take me on a date at Angel Land. I had no idea what it had to eat but the fact that I will be sending it with Percy I couldn't care less. I walked in the store with a light blue dress that Percy liked alot.

"I love you" he said nibbling my ear lobe.

"I love you too Perce" I said.

We ordered our food. Percy ordered lobster dish, and I ordered a medium rare with salad on the side. We ate for some time, until Percy decided to take me on one of our old romantic walks we use to do at Camp.

**Sorry this was a short chapter but this chapter was mainly to introduce the 5 new demigods 3 Anyways I won't be updating as fast so bear with me. It would help if you reviewed so I can have energy to write. On the happy note I aced all my courses so far 3. Any Questions comments concerns please contact me on hotmail or review! **


	6. James and Jackie

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Thenks for the lovely reviews ;)**

**Anyways previous chapter was on the demigods this one will focus on Percy's love life and the demigods mainly James and Jackie**

**Previously in ACCI~**

_The coach came along into the gym. " Alright guys pair up time for a few warm ups" he said. I decided to grab one of the new demigods. You see I got Chiron to make me in all of there classes so there bound to know who I am right. This was a co-ed class so I can get all the demigods at once. Be friends and drag em' back to camp. I jogged over to Jackie. She was the youngest of them. She was beyond "pretty" she was like HOT. I mean even though I have feelings for Jupiter but her personality just pulls me in. Jackie was well the most popular girl and she was the captain of the cheerleading team. She has black short hair and was not dumb as those sterotypes. She was the smartest girls in the school. I've only been here for only a week. Ahahahaa what rumors would do. Anyways..._

_'Hey Jackie want to be partners" I asked. _

"_Sure " She said standing beside me._

_I looked around for the other four demigods. I spotted James Square he was beside his best friend, Nate. They were the ones on the basketball team. James was a strong built man for just a 14 year old. He was very tall for his age and his hair was hazel. He has a deep shade of yellow eyes. He was well the hottest guy as the girls say. Nate on the other hand, had brown spiky hair and was much taller than his friend James. He had light green eyes and was well built. Amongst, the group he was 15 years old the oldest demigod. It's funny how he survived all on his own for 15 years. I mean oh nevermind. I look around to the corner of the gym. There was Blair and Kenny. Blair had brown curly hair, light brown eyes and was the nicest girl around this school. On the first day, she showed me around the whole school. She was like the new magazine where everyone follows her styles. She is 5"1 and loved giving fashion design. Kenny was 13 years old the same age as Blair and and Blair were the best of friend. He loved school than any other friend despite his ADHD and dyslexia. _

_We were playing one on one basketball with each other. I was to distracted as thoughts popped into my head. It was Chiron." Grover, how are they holding up." I knew I had to take them back to come. I don't want any harm to them and plus it was hard to take care of one demigod but two..._

**Grover's POV**

We were in Greek class the only class Jackie, James, Nate, Kenny and Blair excelled at. Our teacher was the best out of the whole school (that's what I heard from Jackie). I sat beside Nate during the period while Jackie and James sat in front of us and Kenny and Blair sat across from us. We were friends because we all had the same sort of feeling. We were all dyslexic and had ADHD. Jackie was cheer captain, Blair was the fashion girl, and James and Nate were basketball players and we were looked down on during school hours.

Mr. Plato hushed us down as we began the lesson.

"Although Zeus had many affairs, he was still considered the most loyalist god out there" he continued on with his lesson.

I glanced over to James and Jackie they were drawing or doodling on their notepads. As a Satyar I have the ability to sense others feelings and let me tell you Jackie is sure hell of a girl who loves James. James was really bored. They really didn't need to learn this stuff because it was what they were born with but because of how Zeus's new rule of how each new demigod needed to take a Greek class of some sort... You get the idea...

"Hey Nate" I whispered.

"Oh hi" he responded in a monotone voice.

"Why so glum " I asked sensing how down he was about something..

"Well you see... Jackie right I sort of asked her out to the school's Valentines Dance…" he started

I urged him to continue on with the story hoping I'd help him in some way.

"Well she kinda laughed at me and said" Sure Nate your 15 and I am 13" he said and didn't speak for this whole class.

He reminded me of Percy a little how he always got so miserable for the fact he couldn't face Annabeth the truth.

I was interrupted when Mr. Plato's said that we were to work in groups to talk about a god that we like. At the end of group making, my group was Jackie, James, Nate, Kenny, Blair and I. We started to decide to choose which god we will decide.

"LET'S DO Kronos" Jackie said.

"NO Lets do the king of the gods, Zeus" James said back.

"Why not Aphrodite ? She's awesome! Helping people's love life" Blair said.

"Who do you think we should do it on" I asked Nate and Kenny.

"We don't really mind who we do as long as we have it done" Nate said.

After about minutes of debating we rested on the fact that Zeus was our best research idea. Oh yea that reminds me I forgot about the dance. Well you see it's a yearly thing and little Jackie wanted to ask James out so I hear.

The bell rang and it was lunch time FINALLY. Today's menu = Enchiladas my favourite.

"Hey Grover can you save some seats" Nate asked. I nodded and walked towards the cafeteria looking for a table. After I found a table I plopped my stuff down and went to get my food. I grabbed 3 enchiladas and a water bottle for now. The demigods walked towards me and waved. I waved back...

"Hey Grover" James said.

"Hey." I said back. They all sat and we started to talk about the dance and stuff. Apparently James and Nate had no one to go with. We exited the cafe. Nate, Blair, Kenny and I walked towards our next class while Jackie and James went the opposite direction. Because of my strong ability getting stronger I can sense what their saying. Strange eh?

"Hey James can I talk to you" Jackie asked.

"Sure thing" she said

She stood there innocently swaying back and forth like a little girl.

"So um you see the Dance I was wondering if you'd go with me" she asked. She blushed deep red instantly not wanting to gaze at how his face looked. I sensed a warm feeling from James meaning that he'd say yes. They intertwined their fingers hopping down the empty vast hallway. We laughed at that because we heard both of them harmonizing with each other singing silly songs...

**At the Dance**

**Jackie's POV**

I am currently waiting for James to pick me up for the dance. I was wearing a black dress with my hair in a ponytail. I had 2 inch high heels on and trust me that was my first time wearing these things. Holding my balance on the staircase I heard the doorbell ring signalling James was here.

"Coming" I yelled coming down the stair well. I opened the door to see a young boy wearing a cobalt blue tuxedo and a white tie. He smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous" he said. "You look not so bad yourself" I said messing his hazel hair up.

"May I take this pretty young lady to the dance" he asked putting his right hand on his hips.

"You may" I said placing my hand through his arm.

Finally after about 20 minutes of the ride we were at the dance. It was a great place lights and pretty blue and white flowers flowed the whole area. We walked in and sat down. After about 5 minutes or so of chit chatting...

"Would you care for a dance" he said

"Sure" I said hopping off my seat and place my hand on his guiding me to the dance floor. After about a couple of fast songs the mood switched at they played slow songs. We blushed at each other and I place my hands on his shoulders and his hands made my hips. We swayed around for about 3 songs until I got tired.

"I will get us refreshments" James said as if he read my mind.

I didn't notice anyone at this moment because of how beautiful this moment was. James came back with refreshments...

"Sooo does this mean were..." he started. I saw him blush even redder if that was even possible. I lightly kissed him on the cheeks.

"How does that answer your question" I said blushing as well.

**Pery's POV**

Today was the day I was going to propose to my one and only girl. I was sitting on top of the Rocky Mountains enjoying the view of the ocean before me. I drank a sip of my water that Aphrodite had given me. Strange feelings surged through me. I felt like I needed every goddess by my side. I knew it had to do with the water because I instantly felt I needed to be with Athena, Annabeth, Aphrodite, Hera and Artemis? What. I decided to go face to face with Aphrodite. I zapped myself to the front of Aphrodite's Palace.

I knocked loudly kind of mad at her, but because of the feelings I am beginning to have I couldn't... "Aphrodite…" I said.

"Oopssie dasiy I am found" she said. "Come on in sweetie" she said. YUCK I hated when she called me this...

"I know that you have something to do with this" Pointing to the cup of water.

After I drank it I had begun to have more feelings for other goddess" trying to sound mad... but it couldn't be helped.

"Yes, fine I admit but I just placed a true feelings potion in that drink. " she stopped letting me absorb things in...

"When someone drinks it all their feelings for another is stronger" she smirked.

"So what does this mean" I said stunned.

"That you are in love will whoever you had felt feelings for. Those feelings are stronger with you." She said

"As a love goddess I am the one who will sort it out. I just wanted you to understand that maybe Annabeth isn't the right one for you." she said.

She whispered plans into my ear on how this was to be solved. We were to begin tomorrow.

**James's POV **

We were on our first date you can say. I decided to ask Jackie out I mean even though she's younger than me but she was hot. We were best of friends since pre-school and all the guys wanted her but were incapable. She was gorgeous, smart and was a friend. What else would you ask for? I decided to take her to "The lobster".. I heard from my Dad that it was one of the romantic places out there.

"Table for 2 " I told the waiter.

"Right this way sir" he said and guiding us to our table.

He gave us our menus and gave us glasses of water and left us alone.

"Umm Jame's I know this may sound kind of strange but we are just teenagers you don't need to" she continued. I didn't want to hear what she said but he voice is like an angel which is hard to ignore.

"You don't need to do this. I mean I wouldn't mind going bowling or skating or something" she finished.

"Alright " I said. Grabbing our coats and exiting. This was the worst 10 minutes of the date...

We finally decided to go to the bowling ally.

**ALRIGHT BAI GUYS! IF UR LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Let's Prepare

**Thanks to all my new Reviewers! Thank you for those who have fav'd my story or me as an author. Ummm I don't think I have anythng to say before we start this chapter... Oh wait. I know that Poseidon was married the Amphridite, but I decided to switch it around. SORRY TO ALL THOSE POSEIDON AND AMPHRIDITE FANS.**

**Sit back, Relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Previously...**

_**Poseidon POV**_

_I was already dressed and ready. I was pacing around the room wondering how I would convi... My thoughts were interrupted when my son proofed in. _

_"You ready Dad" he asked._

_"Yes so is the beach ready" I asked back still pacing around._

_"Yup I got our picnic ready" he said. I nodded, and decided to go get Athena._

_**Percy's POV**_

_I was dressed and ready for the date. I checked my watch; I had 10 minutes until I picked up Annabeth. This place was beautiful. I had the picnic ready. I decided to drop by my Dad's Palace to see how he is going._

_"You ready Dad" I asked noticing him pacing around nervous._

_"Yes, so is the beach ready" He asked still pacing around nervous._

_"Yup I got our picnic ready" I responded. I saw him nod._

_I went back to Annabeth's Palace to pick her up._

_**Athena's POV**_

_Poseidon was late as usual. I paced around at what I was wearing to the date. It was totally unlike me to wear this... Poseidon came in and immediately blindfolded me. He took me and zapped me away to who knows where. He stopped me, and forcefully sat me down. _

_I shuttered thinking if this was still Poseidon._

_"I am still here" as if he was reading my mind. I nodded._

_I heard murmurs coming from him to who knows and he took off the blindfold me to find someone I wasn't expecting._

_**Annabeth's POV**_

_Percy picked me up for our date. He hadn't mention where our date was. He blinded my eyes with a headband. I felt his hands connect with mine. I felt his hot breathe against my ears._

_"Don't worry You will hopefully like it" he whispered into my ear. I shivered and he zapped us to wherever we were heading too._

_After about 5 minutes of walking on what seemed like sand we stopped. I felt strong waves of heat around me. _

_I heard little mummurs coming from Percy and some other guy, but I couldn't catch what they were saying. Percy sat me down and undid the headband for me to reveal someone I wasn't expecting..._

Before me was my mother, Athena herself in person.

"Hi Mom" I said.

She must have been stunned, as well because she took about a couple of seconds before answering me back. "Hey sweeite." she responded.

"Well, because we never did much together as a family, Poseidon, and I decided that we set up a picnic" Percy said happy at his idea.

"On a beach?" Athena countered back.

Poseidon nodded. " Well I thought that it was such a calm area that we can eat here" he said starring into Athena's eyes. They might have made out, but Percy coughed uncomfrotable at the situation. I was about to giggle at him for his immaturaty

"Well, look at this good food, might as well not waste it." I said directing all their eyes toward the picnic.

Percy nodded.

"I took some time, I had to fetch all these great food for the two amazing goddess in the world" he said. With that I blushed. I kissed him. Percy was so sweet.

"That's right. Don't forget about that" I said. He smirked with his goofy smile, and sat down beside me.

"Well let's dig in." Poseidon said.

The picnic was more like a seafood buffet. Lobsters, squid, crab, shrimp, seaweed, fish you name it we would have it.

Percy, and Poseidon dug in like no tomorrow. Athena, and me laughed at their immaturity.

"Like father like son" Athena laughed. I never saw Athena laugh for a while. This maybe the first time in eons she every laughed. I laughed with her.

"Hey! You don't want to waste the food do you" Percy asked.

"Well seaweed brain we don't want our stomachs in knots." I said taking another bite at the lobster meat. It was delicious. The lobster was steamed nicely with butter melted on top of it.

Athena looked very uncomfortable whenever she stared at Percy. I mean I thought they were at least not enemies now. They are actually sitting, and eating together! It was really akward by all means. My mother kept starring at Percy like she was eyeing him hiding a secret. Poseidon looked a little jealous noticing. His own girlfriend wasn't paying attention to him, poor guy. I decided they needed some time alone.

"Percy do you want to have a surfing contest " I said saying whatever came up to my mind. That was the stupidest move, since he of course, was the God of the Tidal Waves can control the water. He shoved whatever was on his plate.

"You're on" he said making a jolt toward the water. I laughed at him. I ran for quite some time catching incredible speed. I caught up to him; he was taking off his shirt. It was like we were back at camp again. I jumped on top of him.

"Woah" he said struggling to hold me up. I zapped myself into a bikini while Percy was wearing a pair of shorts.

"Alright, want a piggy back than eh?. Hold on" he said. He ran full speed into the water. He summoned his trident, and created an air bubble around us as we landed. We sat on the bottom of the sea looking at our surroundings. It was a really calm down here. Sea creatures kept passing by greeting us. Percy, being the gentleman he was shooed them away.

**Percy's POV**

We were at the bottom of the sea. We were enjoying each other being here. I gripped my pockets in my shorts. A blue dry velvet box was in it. Aphrodite told me that today was the day that I would do it. Surprisingly, she was right. I have planned this for quite some time and today Annabeth and I survived. All the quests we faced together. Making new friends like Thailia and Nico. We have grown stronger and more the friends. I was unsure if I was right but I felt that I should have gone to the next step. We were sitting in the sea our hands connected as we looked up above the waters. We could see the sky clearly. Darkness filled over Florida showing us beautiful stars. I looked at Zoe's constellation.

The Titan's war. That was the toughest quest I had probably have gone on. We lost many brother's and sister's...

Annabeth looked at my face worringly at me.

" Perce is everything okay" she asked worried.

" Yea" I said pointing to the constealltion. She stared at it understanding.

" Zoe was an awesome hunter" she said nodding. " She will be watching all of us from now on up there" she said.

"Although we may have our differences she was a friend of mine." I said truthfully. It was true I felt that Zoe and I became friends that year. Where we searched for Annabeth and stopped Krono's rising.

We continued staring at the stars. The stars were great tonight. Not only was I with Annabeth but it reminded me of Camp Half Blood. Another home for me, it will always be there for me. My father spoke of this before but I didn't care. We weren't allowed on camp grounds unless ordered to. But, I disagreed to the fact that this place was for all gods and demigods. Camp Half Blood is a place where friendships and hatred are found; it is where enemies exist but at the end of the day we were family. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a light.

My pants started to glow and Annabeth saw. No... It wasn't my pants it was the velvet blue box I had. I shot up and was placed into my very own hands.

_"Be thankful Perseus, This is an early wedding gift." Aphrodite said popping up into my head._

"Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture the prettiest girl I have every laid my eyes on would you marry me" I said surprisingly. It's like Aphrodite was controlling what I was saying. She looked at the ring. I was a ring with a gray diamond in the middle. It didn't matter how much it cost. Well actually I paid nothing, because my awesome brother, Tyson made it for me.

"Yes" she said. I kissed her passionately.

"Thank you" I said and I was.

_I am doing your Wedding plans" Aphrodite said._

I was too happy to counter back but I didn't. Annabeth and I were going to be One forever. No one will break us apart ever again.

"So who's going to plan the wedding?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, a certain Love goddess popped in and claimed dibs" I smirked and kissed her once again.

**Poseidon's POV**

Athena and I were left alone, when Percy and Annabeth ran off surfing. I was glad, because I wanted alone time anyways. I stared into Athena's eyes as I got lost into them once was peacefully eating the food.

"Lovely night." I said.

" Very Lovely" she responded and continued.

Something was in her mind because she was thinking very hard about something. Despite, our previous feuds we got passed all of it. I was glad being mad at her was hard. Although we may have our arguments once in a while Aphrodite says that we are "flirting" with each other. Something was disturbing her, because she stopped eating altogether. It was like she was frozen.

I shook her making sure she was still with me.

"Athena you still here" I said shaking her.

"Oh wa... Oh sorry Poseidon" she said.

I knew something was wrong, because she was the type to pay attention intently

"Are you alright? Want to go look for Apollo" I asked worried sick.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I was just thinking" she said not staring in my direction. Obviously, something was bothering her, but I wasn't going to push it, so I let it by.

"Let's go back to Olympus. The kids will be fine. "I said

"Alright" she responded.

I held Athena's hand and I zapped us out of the beach to Athena's Palace.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I know this is bad messing with everyone's head including Percy's but... COME ON I never got any fun since... You get the point; It was so far back I don't know when it happened. Anyways, I just helped Percy proposed and well... I went through my crystal ball.

**Athena's POV**

I was on a date with the big goofball and I noticed it was with my daughter and my soon to be son-in-law. Although we had our pasts, I was happy for Annabeth so I should be happy. Anyways, I was eating at the picnic the sea god's created. It was delicious no doubt. It was all silent, until Poseidon spoke.

"Lovely night" He said.

I looked up at the sky. It was lovely.

"Very lovely" I said. I took another bite at my yummy crab.

I had a lot on my mind. I mean every since Poseidon dropping me off a glass of water in my palace, I felt a sudden pull towards Percy. I had no idea what this meant but this had Aphrodite written all over it. I had to confront her to stop messing with our love lives. OUR as in Annabeth and I. It was bad enough it was Percy, but us? Urgh she took it too far. Poseidon started shaking me.

"Athena you still here" he said.

"Oh wa... Oh sorry Posiedon" I stuttered taking in my surrondings.

I stared at him intently realizing he never bought my excuse. He knew I was hiding something.

"Are you alright? Want to go look for Apollo" he asked worried for me.

"Yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking" I said avoiding his gaze.

"Let's go back to Olympus." he said. "The kids will be fine" he said referring to Annabeth and Percy.

"Alright" I responded.

Poseidon held my hand and he zapped us to my Palace.

**Grover's POV**

I decided that I had to take the 5 demigods back to camp right away. Why because I just realized out English teacher was a Minotaur. I know as a Satyr shouldn't know these things, but the stupid old hag transformed half to a Minotaur for like 5 seconds to show her true from. Trust me if that not enough proof I don't know what is. I know that a Minotaur is so friggin big how it doesn't destroy the whole building. Well, it's simply it was only for like five seconds. Half his body was human, and the other part was Minotaur. Confusing, well this is confusing. You just probably have to dream it up, and it will scare the enchiladas out of you.

How is one satyr going to bring five demigods, well you make up an excuse for them to visit your house. About 2 hours ago I visited their parents. Each and every one, boy was that long.

_~FlashBlack~_

_"Hello " I said._

_" Hello Grover" she said._

_"I guess this is about my son and his friends..." she said._

_"Ah yes, it's about time," I said. All their parents knew who they were. They knew about the whole god's world and monster. They knew someday they would be taken back to camp for training._

_" I will be taking them back tomorrow" I told her. She nodded._

_She walked up the stairs, and came down with multiple suitcases. "This is for James" she said. I nodded. _

_"Don't worry, Mrs. Square he will be home for Christmas" I comforted her. I had a feeling she'd burst into tears._

_Take care of James for me" She said as I exited._

_It was quite a disappointing moment knowing your child is leaving you now. _

_~FlashBack End~_

_**James POV**_

We've been working on our Greek mythology project horribly. We can't agree on everything. All of us being dyslexic and having ADHD isn't helping.

"Hey Guys, want to work at my place after school " Grover asked.

"Sure" I said. "I can come over tonight" I said.

"Me too!" Jackie quickly agreed

We all had our eyes on Blair, Kenny and Nate. "Yeah I'm game, No basketball game is on tonight" Nate said.

"I'll go " Kenny and Blair said at once.

We all nodded. "We will meet at the front of the school after school" I said

The bell rang. I took Jackie's hand and connected it with mine. We were heading off to science class together.

"Bye guys see you afterschool" Jackie said. I waved back at them.

**Nate's POV**

Blair, Kenny and I we're heading off to our math and I we were in a deep conversation about yesterday's game. The raptors defeated the Lakers. Surprising.

"So Blair did you finish your homework" I asked her, because I didn't. I never did it. I stared at it for 5 minutes, and the numbers just jumped around in my head.

"Umm we had homework?" Blair asked.

"Wait you never finished" Kenny butted in.

"The teachers going to be really pissed" I said.

"Woah the only day I finished homework you guys didn't" Kenny smirked

"Urgh let's just get this over with" Blair said.

We walked in the classroom. We had a supply teacher today! No one was in the classroom when we arrived.

"Where's the rest of the class" Kenny asked.

"Oh I let them off" the teacher said.

"Wait so no class today" I said.

"Oh you guys have class" She said and forcefully made us sit.

She transformed into what seemed like a vampire. Blair being the smart-one she started opened her books...

"Blair let's go. The teacher has gone crazy." I said pushing her through the door. Kenny jolted out the door.

"Kenny help! Blair won't move" I shouted back.

Kenny ran back. We carried her until the door was locked.

"Your...a...f...uuu...rrrieee..." Blair stuttered.

"Wait a what?" I asked.

"There's no use demigods you shall die today" the monster said.

"You called us what?" Kenny said stunned.

"SHES A FURY FROM GREEK MYTHOLOGY GUYS RUN" Blair started screaming. We dropped her frightened.

"What the…" she said.

The teacher or the fury started breathing fire at us.

Grover came in and was... a half horse

"Grover your...legs..." Kenny stuttered. He had bagpipes and started playing them. The fury started to tense down.

"Come on guys let's get James and Jackie" Grover said running out the door.

We all followed him towards science class.

**Jackie's POV **

James, and I were walking towards science class. We were going to ditch class. I know that would be really bad, but really... We started strolling around the school until we heard screaming and running.

"Oh no were in trouble" James said.

"Lets go" I said. The screams were much louder.

"Wait I recognize that scream" I suddenly stopped.

It was true I did recognize it.

"It's Nate" I said. Blair, Grover, Kenny and Nate

"Guys whats wrong" I said.

"We have to go to my house now" Grover said pushing us.

When we finally were outside we saw half horses and half men people come up.

"Get on" Grover said.

"Just get on " Blair said.

We all got on.

Blair was talking about the monster they saw in there the end of the story, Grover spoke.

"Yes, it was a fury" he said.

"Do any of you believe in gods" he asked us as we were mid air.

We all agreed. When we all were little we use to believe in the gods.

"Well it's true. All of you guys are demigods" He said.

"Aaa demigods" James asked.

"It's half god half human " I butted in.

"That's correct" He said. I smiled. I had no idea how I knew that.

"Where are we going" Kenny said.

"We're going to camp half blood" He said.

This conversation was to much. Camp Half Blood. Demigods. I couldn't take this all in. I dozed off on Jame's back.

**Grover's POV**

We were riding for a couple of hours. I finally saw the camp grounds. I told the satyrs to drop us off there.

The first person we saw was Chiron

"Chiron here are the 5 demigods" I said.

Campers gathered around staring at the new arrivals.

"So this is camp half blood." Kenny said.

Suddenly lights appeared from one of the demigods...

**Kenny's POV**

We were finally at camp. It looked so marvelous. We were crowded around many campers. I started wondering around until I saw a someone.

"Chiron here are the 5 demigods" Grover said.

"So this is camp Half Blood " I said.

Just when I was going to run and play I saw lights appeared from somewhere. Campers were staring at us.

**Jackie's POV**

After waking up, I noticed we were on land. I walked up to where my friends were and some other guy. Lights flashed before my eyes and all the campers were staring at us.

**Blair's POV**

OH MY GODS! WHAT A PLACE MAN. I looked over to where girls were dressed the prettiest. They must be the "popular" ones here. Kenny and Grover were talking.

Lights appeared from our heads apparently and all eyes were on me.

**Jackie's POV**

Apparently everyone was staring not at me, but at James. Above his head was a Lightning bolt that glowed viciously. Everyone shocked at this stepped back and bowed.

"All hail Son of Zeus, James Square" they all said at once. Even Grover and Chirion did. That's when I went through my head searching through everything I knew about Greek Gods. Zeus was the King of Gods. So in other words, he was a son of Zeus. Woww... I fell in love with a son of Zeus.

"Grover, could you show James to his cabin" Chirion said.

Everyone backed away from him making an entrance for him and Grover. The light died down.

"Alright since none of you parents claimed you so far, we will show you the cabin you will stay in" a tall blue boy stepped in.

"Alright Connor" Chiron said. So his name was Connor.

"Let's go get to know our camp" Kenny shouted happy. I never noticed they were still here. Ever since James parents claimed him, I never paid attention to everyone. I wish my parents would claim me as well.

"Jackie?" someone shook me. It was Blair.

"Oh yeah I am coming" I said as I followed my friends, and Connor along.

We got shown the many training areas, the beach, the dining area, and each and every cabin. At the beach, Nate wouldn't even move he wanted to stay.

"Come on man, let's go" Connor said.

"But this is such a beautiful view" He said back. Another light blinded my eyes. A blue trident appeared on top of Nate's head.

Connor stood there stuttering frozen.

"A...son.. of ... Poseidon." he said. He screamed for Chiron. Blair, Kenny and I stood there unsure of what to do.

Chiron came galloping at full speed. He stopped there shocked. Campers once again came running toward the sight. Nate was a son of Poseidon. It made sense in some strange way.

So far, Nate and James were claimed. Come on Dad or Mom why can't you just claim me.

After eating dinner, I returned back to Cabin of Hermes. This cabin was where "unclaimed" demigods stayed at. I slept unpleasant that day.

**Theres the Chapter guys. I know its kinda long... Anyways Visit my other stories **

**PEACE**


	8. Back At Camp

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth & I decided it was time for a break.

"I miss camp." Annabeth told me as she lied beside me leaning her head on my right head.

"Me too." I said as I looked up into the night sky.

It was midnight here at British Columbia. We were sitting on the jagged rocks with moss that covered most of the coast of the Western side of this province. Some of these rocks were crystals as the moons light reflected against it, different colours of light was seen. The night sky was bright as if the sun was up already. Stars glistened brightly millions of light years away beyond earth. It was a beautiful night for this time of the year.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked her.

Annabeth lifted her head off of my shoulder. She moved in front of me and leaned back against me. My calm beating heart starts to thump rapidly as I could feel the heat of Annabeth on me.

"Not really. What are you up to tomorrow" she responded in a whisper like-tone.

I started to use my fingers and glide it on her hair. I made a motion as if I was combing her hair using my fingers.

I leaned against Annabeth's left ear.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me and visit camp again." I whispered into her ear.

I felt Annabeth shiver at the warm breathe that had just touched her left ear.

"I'd love to come with you" she said.

We sat there both in silence as we enjoyed the moment of being together.

**Next Morning~**

Annabeth & I stood at the entrance of Camp Half Blood. Together we ran into camp like good old times. As we ran through the camp we were welcomed with warming faces happy to see us. Finally tired out, we both stop to catch our breath as campers ran to us.

We were greeted with old faces and new faces here at camp as more demigods were found.

The horn that signaled for lunch rang.

"Let's go see what Chiron is up to" I said. We both walked up to the old wooden building.

As we entered the cabin we were greeted with Mr.D, Chiron and someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hello Lady Artemis, Mr. D, Chiron " I say

"Welcome Lady Artemis. Hello Chiron, Mr.D" Annabeth said following my lead.

"Why hello" Artemis responded.

"Ah my two demigods ! I mean gods. Welcome back to Camp Half Blood" Chiron said.

"Twurps." Mr. D said.

I was uninterested at what they had to speak about, I felt drossy and feel asleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

That seaweed brain fell asleep! Apparently, Artemis and her huntress are staying which means Thailia will be staying here to. My heart leapt at the sound of that.

"Excuse me." I said and left Percy there as I ran out the building.

After running around much of camp I found Thailia at the archery side of the Camp. Thailia was shooting arrows towards a target and was doing a good job at it. I slowed down and took a breath. I wiped the sweat that was falling down my face.

"Hey" I said loudly.

Thailia turned around. I smirk grew from her face as I ran up to her. I hugged her for what seemed like years.

"Hey Annabeth! God of Architecture!" She said patting me on the back.

"Thailia…" I said. I didn't know what to say I just missed her so much.

She smiled at me and she dragged me to the beach.

**Thailia's POV**

I had to speak to Annabeth about many things but the archery place didn't seem like a good place to start.

We chatted for some time about how life had changed. Certain words in my mouth were waiting to be said. I knew I had to ask Annabeth. I took a deep breath in and turned to face Annabeth.

"So what about you and Percy" I asked.

My heart leapt a beat as I said his name. I don't know what has gotten over me but I am turning out to love my cousin. I'm sure it is only family love that I am feeli-

"We are engaged." Annabeth said.

My brain, mind froze. My heart had just split into a million pieces as I heard this. Annabeth, one of my best friends and Percy, my water loving cousin are engaged… I couldn't take this.

"Oh' I said and that had ended our conversation

~ End

-Insert Emotions Here-


	9. All About P & A

**What had happened so far in Olympus**

**-Percy & Annabeth are the new Olympians**

**- Poseidon and Athena are dating.**

**-Aphrodite decides to place love potions everywhere**

**-Artemis arrives with her hunters**

**-Thailia is starting to like Percy**

**- Percy has trouble with LOVE and it is up to Aphrodite to fix it!**

**Percy's POV**

When Annabeth and I zapped out of the beach, someone was in our palace. It was none other than Zeus. The King of Gods himself. Now that I realize it, we weren't even in our palace we were in Athena's...

"YOU 4" He boomed. All the rest of the gods popped in at that time. They all stood in a U-shaped form just like that throne room except , Poseidon, Athena, Annabeth and I were in the center.

"My lord" Annabeth and I said bowing. "Father..," Athena said. "Brother" Poseidon said.

"Goddess of Archeticure and God of Tidal Waves. This isn't about you so you can go back to the throne room. As for you 2, you got a lot of explanation." he said

Both of them gulped in fear and we all got zapped back into the throne room.

**Third Person POV**

Poseidon and Athena sat in the middle.

"So... I've overheard Aphrodite that you two are dating" Zeus said...

"Yes, Brother we are." Poseidon said confidently.

"SO WHO ALLOWED YOU TO DATE MY DAUGHTER" Zeus's voiced boomed. The sound waves bouncing against the walls and an echo can be heard throughout the room.

"I did, I am old enough now" Athena said.

"I understand that I am a maiden but I never met a guy like Poseidon." Athena continued.

"Unacceptable! You shall break up NOW" King of Gods said.

"Or else a war shall began and it won't be pretty" Zeus smirked.

Nothing was heard throughout Athena's palace. Everything was still as only the few bit of sound waves bouncing off the walls can be hard.

Athena and Poseidon both whispered.

Poseidon and Athena stood away from each other. A tear dropped from Athena's eyes.

**-Insert Emotions Here-**


	10. The Plan

**Percy's POV**

So the goddess, Aphrodite decided to have a little meeting with other goddess's discussing me and Annabeth's wedding plans. I begged for her to let me in because it was also my special day but she refused it. Sometimes she gets me so mad, but she was trying to make my job easier right?

This day started to feel boring as I had no one else around me.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

Nico walked in.

"Hey man. How did u get up here" I asked him giving one of our man hugs.

"Oh my father needed my help up here.. Decided to drop by and check out your new crib" He said looking around the room.

"AWW MAN A JICUZEE too" He said.

"Yeah" I said " Annabeth planned it all out" I said following him lightly touching the furniture and texture of my palace.

"Dude, you are so lucky. any guy would like to go out with her. EVEN ME" he said. I playfully hit him trying to control my strength.

"So where is your soon to be wife" he questioned. I blushed hearing that. Annabeth & I were soon to be engaged after all.

"Oh that Aphrodite and all the other goddess's decided to have a meeting about it" I truthfully said as I dropped done in one of my beanie bag chairs.

"So you are getting married soon and yet you don't have yourself a bachelor party?" he said.

"Well umm I really never thought of that" I honestly said.

"That's why your little cousin is here for" he said.

"Time to call all the guys" he said rushing to the fountain for iris messaging. He took a drachma on the side and threw one in. I got that bag from my father. He said it will never run out. It's like a non-bankrupting bank.

As Nico starting tell everyone, I needed some time to think on my own. About my feelings and all because it's all scrabbled up. I am not trying to say I hate Annabeth or anything. It's just that at random times my heart will start to have feelings for other goddess. This frustrated me.

**Aphrodite's POV**

Today was my meeting I planned out. My favourite couple is finally getting married. I squealed inside of my head. I love love. I heard knocks on my door.

"Come on in" I sang.

"UGH is it just me or is this place more pink and red" Artemis complained once she entered.

"Oh come on Artemis.. ANNABETH DID THE BEST JOB" I said running up to her grasping her into a hug. I whispered thanks in her ears. She did even a better job than my old palace.

"Oh over here" I said waving my hands towards a room.

MY NEW LOVE COUNSELLING ROOM" I said proudly. No one moved. I dragged them all in by force as much as I could.

"Even more pink with heart shaped chairs as well?" Artemis complained.

"Alright I give up. As much as I love Percy and Annabeth I am sick of this" she admitted.

" I am leaving" She said and with that she zapped herself out.

"I decided the wedding should be in the beach" I said.

"Alright I'm fine with that" Annabeth said.

"That's about it I guess The rest will be for you and Percy to find out" I said.


	11. The Wedding Day

**Percy & Annabeth's Wedding Day~**

**Percy's POV**

Today is my big day. Well not "my" big day, but our big day. It may be the most important day of my life so far other than figuring out I am a demigod. Aphrodite had planned this wedding and knowing her she would have over done it.

I stare at the mirror. I smirk at myself knowing that this day would mark a new whole life. In this life Annabeth and I will never be able to split apart. A place where our hopes, thoughts can be heard between one another that won't inflict any pain towards the other. From this point on, a new day is about to begin.

A knock is heard at my palace door. I adjusted my bow. Finally satisfied with my bow I opened the door. A shaggy headed boy stood before it.

"Hey Nico" I said.

It was nice knowing Nico was still there for me. We started playfully fighting and stopped.

"I just can't believe it. Both of you, my best buddies who brought me back to camp final-"He stopped and sighed

Aphrodite suddenly came in. She stared at both Nico and I. Her gleaming bright smile turned into a frown. I looked down at myself to see what was wrong.

"Oh come on you two! Look at that shirt! Didn't I iron it for you before hand. What did you guys do have a 5 minute war in here?" Aphrodite said.

With a snap of her fingers my tuxedo was fully pressed and was steaming hot.

"There you go! Now don't mess it up you two!" Aphrodite said.

"Yes m'am." Nico stammered.

Aphrodite smirked at us and flashed out of my palace. Nico started chasing after me.

"Hey man! Watch the tuxedo or else Aphrodite will have our necks" I said running around the dressing room.

I stopped and took a breath. I realized that since I was a god times like these were hard to find. In front of the other gods, I couldn't look childish, disrespectful and such. With friends like Nico and Grover by my side I realized I had a lot of things I wanted to try, explore and do.

Another knock was heard at the door. Nico opened it. My father Poseidon stood.

.

"Are you ready? Aphrodite said I had to come and get you out of the room before you mess your tuxedo up again" He said.

"Yeah I am ready." I said and walked out the door with my cousin by my side.

I walked in front of the wedding reception. I stood at the very end of the velvet carpet. I looked around the beach. This beach was set up beautifully. I was standing on top of sand in a shape formed of sand. I was wearing my sandals for the specific location. I could feel the heat that exerted from the sand that had sun rays reflect on it. The wind was blowing at 15 km/h which gave the guests a warm breeze as the sun started to beam against us on this hot afternoon. The stage was enclosed with posts that hung banners. The banners had written "Congratulations to the happy newlyweds Annbeth & Percy" in both Greek and English. The seats that were placed in front of the stage were pink lawn chairs that were perfectly suited for this area. As many of our guests arrived for the reception Grover started playing the traditional wedding music. At the end of the velvet carpet, smoke filled the air and quickly disappeared leaving my bride and Athena.

I looked at her seeing her beautiful white dress flow with the waves of the wind. Flowers were thrown on the carpet as Athena and Annabeth walked towards me at the rhythm of the song. Pictures were taken everywhere. My heart started to beat rapidly as I stare at the gorgeous person in front of me. Annabeth and Athena had finally reached the end of the red carpet up to me. I took Annabeth's hands into mine.

I stare at her with admiration as I stare in her deep gray eyes. I loved her so much I would do anything for her. Annabeth was my whole life. From the day I had met her at Camp Half Blood I knew I had fell in love. Never had I imagine that today she would be mine.

Hera, decided to speak as the priest of this wedding. As a normal wedding ceremony would be Hera spoke the same lines only adjusting it a little because we were demigods and the fact that we were younger. As Hera speech had ended I realized that I had to respond.

"I do" I said proudly. I would do anything for her.

Annabeth said the same words "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." Hera said a tear dropping from her eyes.

I kissed her passionately not taking in count of the others around us. Eruptions of claps surrounded us and I broke the kiss. Cheers bursts like no other as I heard hollers from the crowd. I heard people burst into tears and hug each other.

I hugged Annabeth. I looked at the crowd before me. I turn my head around looking out towards the beautiful ocean. The waves of the sea were calm and washed against the tides. Annabeth turned as well looking at the sight

"I love you" I whispered into her ears.

She giggled " I love you too Perce".

I knew that day I would remember for the rest of my life.


	12. Dream

**Percy's POV.**

I lay in my new bed with my lovely wife Annabeth. I checked the time. It was exactly 7 a.m . I had 1 hour to get to camp and teach campers how to fight. I fell back to sleep...

_I was in a dream...~~~_

_I was standing in the middle of the ocean. Nothing was around me. I couldn't stay stable on the waves. I sniff the air. I was in the Atlantic Ocean! A ship came flowing along with the waves. _

_"Ahahaa Perseus" A voice boomed._

_"You have come for the girl no?" The voice said_

_Not knowing what was going on I shut my mouth up._

"_Well than here take them away!" The voice boomed and threw circular objects at me. The circular objects that were thrown were dense. I was unsure what it was made out of._

_"I have no use for them" The voice boomed._

I wake up shaking to death.

What I saw in my dream was.. IMPOSSIBLE. How can I ... What?

"Percy? Is everything okay?" Annabeth questioned shaking me bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah I am fine just a scary dream that's all." I simply said.

I checked the time.. It was 7: 55. Time to head off to camp.

"Hey Annabeth I have to go teach the campers... today" I said.

" How long?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know depends, if the campers were like us ..." I started and laughed at all the memories that brought back.

"Hurry up then before you are late" Annabeth said.

"We are gods remember I can just simply zap something on Ms. Jackson" I said.

She smiled at her new name. I gave her a peck on the cheek and zapped myself to camp.

**At Camp~**

I walked into the arena with riptide by my side.

"Alright everybody get a suit of armor and a sword. " I ordered.

There were lots of campers in this class, maybe 40-50 people. Everyone came back quickly with their armor & sword.

"Ah Percy!" Chiron entered the arena.

"Hey Chiron" I said.

"What do u think" He said gesturing to the kids.

"There great" He said.

Eruptions of whispers went through the room.

"Isn't that Persus the god..." some whispered.

"Alright Everyone get into pairs" I ordered. There was an even number of kids some people won't be left out.

"Now we are going to practice the slash and block method. Everyone hold there sword like this." I showed them how to hold the sword.

"Now one partner slash the side of your opponent and block like this" I directed them.

"Practice that method" I said. I walked around the room not realizing that Chiron left. The lesson continued on and was soon finished as I had tired the poor campers out.


	13. What The

**What had happened so far in Olympus:**

**-Percy & Annabeth are the new Olympians**

**- Poseidon and Athena are dating.**

**-Aphrodite decides to implant love potions everywhere**

**-Artemis arrives with her hunters**

**-Thailia is starting to like Percy**

**- Percy has trouble with LOVE and it's up to Aphrodite to fix it!**

**- Percy and Annabeth got married 3**

**-Percy got a frightening dream … What could this mean?**

**Percy's POV**

It was fun training with the new demigods.. Man did it bring back memories when I first came to camp… Wow! Does time fly past! Anyways I trained them until the bell rang for lunch. All the demigods ran into the hall with me behind running like I would have when I was still going to this camp. I sat back at the small little Poseidon table. I threw some food for my father and Athena.

That dream…. Damn what was the dream about? Why did… What the….

So many questions so many answers.. I sit and eat my lunch slowly until I decided I was sick of this food and zapped myself back to my room up at Olympus.

**Aphrodite POV**

I sat in my wonderful newly renovated room. I swiftly glide through my room and decide what to do with Percy's love life now. I mean yeah sure Annabeth and Percy is a" thing" now but still Thailia…. Poor poor Thailia falling in love with the son of Poseidon now I see. A knock hit my door.

"Come on in darling" I sang with a ring of happiness in my voice.

"Hi Aphrodite.." Thailia walked in slowly looking around the place.

"Well well Having love problems now aren't we? Is this about a certain newly crowned god? "I questioned her.

"Um … er … WHY DO U THINK SO Wait I'm sorry…. It's just that… Well never mind. "She said.

I pointed towards to my love ball and told Thailia to come. She stumbled along all my lovely pink couches and loveseats.

"You see this is ONE out of many love balls I have. This one specifically shows you the future for you and the guy you like" I explained to her.

"Oh Alright" Thailia said and placed her hands over the ball and closed her eyes as a imaged blurred to the ball. I couldn't see much but why not? I mean it's my ball I can see whatever I want right? But why can't I see what Thailia is seeing…. I go into hard thinking without knowing that Thailia had left the room. I sat down on one of my seats and saw a note.

Aphrodite,

Sorry I ran out on you. I had my duty and Artemis called me. Sorry to leave you without telling you but you dozed off.

Thailia.

**There goes another short chapter guys :D What was Percy's Dream? Why couldn't Aphrodite see what was in the ball? What did Thailia actually see? How would our lovers in Olympus face what is about to come? All in the following chapters**


	14. Huntress Talk

Hello again fellow Fanfiction readers! Welcome to another chapter in Love in Olympus! Although it seems like I have totally forgotten about you loyal readers out there, here I am now writing another chapter for you to read. I know for days you have been itching in your seats waiting for this new chapter to be released, so here it is now! If you wish to contact me, please visit my profile for more information!

**What had happened so far in Olympus :**

**-Percy & Annabeth are the new Olympians**

**- Poseidon and Athena are dating.**

**-Aphrodite decides to implant love potions everywhere**

**-Artemis arrives with her hunters**

**-Thailia is starting to like Percy**

**- Percy has trouble with LOVE and it's up to Aphrodite to fix it!**

**- Percy and Annabeth got married **

**-Percy got a frightening dream … What could this mean?**

**-Thailia decides to visit the love goddess**

**Thailia's Point of view (POV)**

I tear Aphrodite's note and stuff it in my pockets exiting her room. How could this be? In a vision, using one of those "love balls" Aphrodite claims to be able to see the future might be wrong. A Dark-brown haired emo – like boy was standing in front of me his face turned away. He looked nothing like Percy at all. Percy was more of those hero's you read about in comic books but Percy is more real. The boy in my vision most likely was one of Aphrodite's pranks cause I have never seen him before in my life Therefore, Aphrodite's little future ball was fake. I come back to reality by a scream in the Hunters room. Without thinking I ran into the Hunters room. I look around desperately figuring out where that loud-squeaky scream came from. In the corner of the room I see Artemis stumbling around scratching her head like no tomorrow.

"Are you okay Artemis? What' wrong? "I asked as I shook Artemis back to reality.

After 5 minutes of letting her calm down she was ready to talk.

"Well Thailia, you are one of my trustworthy huntress?" She asked me.

"Well of course. That is why you appointed me lieutenant right." Thailia replied.

Artemis nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Well I think I have fallen in love." Artemis said.

Thailia stood there in shock

"But…" Thailia began to say.

"Yes I know, Hunters are not allowed to fall in love. But this boy. This boy… well is a man. He is not like once he was. He has become more mature. "Artemis started.

Silence hit the room.

I had nothing else to say. Artemis and I stood there in silence….


	15. Aphrodite's Game

**Aphrodite's Games**

Aphrodite's POV

I left a note for that silly huntress back at my room. If I was surely in that room, I would strongly change her future. I believe that she would like it if the vision she saw was real. You see my ball works for people who fall in love and all and have a future with their partner. If young Thailia comes up to me requested a fortune who am I to block her. Anyways I have other things to do. For starters my sister (Artemis), has decided to fall in love with that hot new hero. He has these wonderful features and such he is just too hot. I searched through my pockets to find my "to-do list". This list keeps me right on track on what I had to do and such.

**To-Do List**

**Give a note to Thailia**

**Grab some chocolates on my way out**

**Pop into one of my favourite demi-gods dreams**

**Implant some love potions around Olympus**

**Visit my troublesome hero**

**Mess with Annabeth's head**

**Help solve a major crisis**

Wow…. I read this list and learned I had a lot of things to finish. I put my list back in my pocket and grabbed a box of chocolate. I left Olympus visiting my uncle Hades in the underworld.


	16. Troubles Ahead

Chapter 16: Troubles Ahead

Aphrodite's POV

I have just spoken to Hades in the underworld. He had agreed to help me in a crisis under certain circumstances. I left the underworld and in seek of helping my poor hero out. Percy has been having troubles in the love department and it has been hurting him. I have things planned out to make sure that Percy's love life is where he wishes to be. In truth, I must take consideration of Percy's feelings. Lately, he has liked many goddesses that I am not so happy about. His feelings are getting pulled at and are making his heart switch paths. As usual, I will be the one who will set his feelings straight!

Percy's POV

I wake up exhausted from the last training session I had with the demigods back at camp. Flash backs began to spew back at it. My head started to ache really badly. I lie back down in frustration but still the flash backs came back at me. I shake my head to stop these horrible flash backs from coming back. I use my hands are start scratching my head in anger trying to get these terrifying flash backs away. I scream out loud in anger. Seconds later I hear a door open.

"Percy. Percy! What's wrong I heard a terrifying dream" Annabeth said as she stormed into my palace.

I place my hands on my head thrashing. The pain was too much I couldn't respond to Annabeth. I try to give Annabeth one of loving smiles but it didn't work. I scream out loud once again. Anabeth ran to my side immediately

"Percy what's wrong? Tell me" Annabeth shook me numerous times in frustration that she couldn't help me.

I scream out loud once again. These weren't just normal flashbacks. These were inflicting me pain as if I was actually in my flash back.

"My head Annabeth! The flash bac- " I scream once again terrified.

Annabeth's face looked terrified. All at once my flash backs stopped causing me the most horrible feeling in my head. I scream out louder than ever as I fell down tired.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth said worried.

"The pain… it stopped" I said in a relief. Annabeth sighed as well.

"We have to go visit Chiron this is serious matters Percy." Annabeth said.

"I am fine Annabeth. Perhaps it was just one of my nightmares I usually have" I said.

"I am trying to help you Perce" she said beginning to sound frustrated.

"Well I don't need it this time. Don't bother me okay? I have lots of things to do" I said not wanting to continue this conversation.

Annabeth stared at me her gray eyes turned into devil eyes. She sighed in relief and left my palace. I decided to go into the jacuzzi and try to relax. Just when I stripped off all my clothes a knock came at my palace doors. I ignored it as I didn't want to speak to anyone at this time. I hopped on into my jaccuzi. _THUMP THUMP THUMP . _I splash the water violently pissed off at whoever was at my door.

"Hey Percy, can I speak with you" a young female voice spoke.

"Come in Thailia!" I scream back at the door hoping she would be able to hear me.

A young huntress walked through the doors. She blushed immediately as she looked at me. I look down at myself wondering what was wrong. I grab the closes thing to cover my naked body.

"How you doing Perce? Do you want to come visit camp with me?" Thailia asked me.

"Errr I was just there yesterday Thailia but if you want I don't…" I froze in thought. This must be Annabeth's doing. Telling Thailia to take me back to Chiron was not going to happen.

"Actually Thailia, I am pretty busy this week so I won't be…" Thailia threw me one of her faces which I cannot say no too.

"Fine I will go with you to camp but can I at least get changed first?" I asked.

She nodded and left me alone to change. My head started to ache once again. The pain was all coming back but this was worse. I scream out in pain even more hoping that no one can hear me. Annabeth came rushing to me and so did Thailia worried.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed back. She ran up beside me now that I was on the floor of the jacuzzi. I had no energy to get back up. Annabeth & Thailia wore scared faces as they saw me thrashing my head around like I was going crazy. Like the last time, my head stopped giving me aches for a short second. A big burst of pain erupted inside of me. I screamed loudly this time thrashing around uncontrollably as this seemed to be the most painful one yet. Two sets of hand held each of my hands. They held me down.

"Percy Percy" Thailia said worried.

"Percy, tell us what's wrong! We have to visit Chiron" Annabeth said.

I calmed down as the pain went away. I agreed on the girls taking me to Chiron. I try to stand up but I couldn't. The two of them stared at me and then glanced at each other. Annabeth helped us zap to Camp Half Blood. We walked into the old rusty wooden building.

"Why hello God of Tidal waves, Goddess of Architecture and Huntress Thailia." Chiron said welcoming.

"Hey Chiron" I say

"Hi Chiron" Annabeth said as she sat herself down beside as did Thailia.

"Hi Chiron" Thailia said.

"What brings you three here?" Chiron questioned looking at me. I must have look different because Chiron stared at me with his worried face.

"Look Chiron, this morning Percy has been getting pains in his head. It continued for some time and his face began to get super red." Annabeth said staring at me with her worried eyes.

"Just when I visited Percy just 10 minutes ago Percy had the same incident." Thailia said.

"But this one seemed more painful than ever. The pain went away faster than the morning one" Annabeth said.

Chiron stared at me.

"Come here" Chiron said. I attempt to get up but struggle as my body parts weren't helping me and were jelly-like. Annabeth and Thailia helped me over.

Chiron glanced at me head. He used his hooves and started touching my head.

"Have you been getting more tired recently?" Chiron questioned me.

I nodded.

"Umm can you two excuse us. I think I have personal questions to ask Percy" Chiron said.

Both of the girls looked at me both worried. They glanced at each other and finally left the building leaving me and Chiron in this empty building. Chiron helped me back to a seat so that I could sit down and continue to listen.

Wish to know what has happened to Percy. Tune in to check if the new chapter is up and ready to go!


	17. Percy's Curse

**Llll ****Percy's POV**

The girls have left and Chiron and I sat across one another. Chiron stared at me once again worried. Staring at him like this I automatically got worried as well. Chiron knew something was up. I stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"Percy… Have you ever heard of godthopia?" Chiron questioned

"No…" I answered

Chiron nodded and seemed like he had blanked out for a second.

"Percy have you ever read of a story known as the Goddess of Curses?" Chiron questioned me.

"Why what is it about? " I answered.

Chiron got off his seat and walked around the old building looking for something.

"Chiron what are you looking for let me help!" I told him getting off my seat.

A wave of pain struck my head. I fell down right on the chair. Chiron ignored me because it seemed like I didn't want to help at all and I just sat down. Chiron licked his lips and picked up an old dusty book. Engraved on it was a symbol. This symbol was unusual. I did not recognize this symbol at all.

"What is it Chiron? " I questioned.

Chiron didn't answer me at all. He just continued staring at the book ignoring me like I wasn't even in the room at all.

"Take this book with you. Read it and you will learn something. This book is known as the Infinite Olympus book. This book was written by a goddess. At first this was just an ordinary book. This goddess placed a cursed on it. She was able to get informed by everything that had happened in Olympus at the time. She was so developed by the book that she became a part of it. One day book took over her soul. This book was kept for gods and goddess to figure out what had happened throughout the years. The gods haven't touched it since the time Kronos decided to use it for his good. It was said that this book was made up of pure evil. The book now allows you to see the darkness." Chiron finished off taking a breath.

"What does it have to do with the pain I am sensing?" I asked.

"Percy, I believe you are receiving these "dreams" or pain from an evil side of the world. In this world, everyone has a side where evilness is in their blood. Some people have a stronger evil side and it can be easily shown. Evilness can take control over yourself whether you like it or not. Do you think Kronos was actually evil? It was family troubles that let his evil side out. I advise you talk to your father Poseidon first." Chiron advised me.

I nodded and left the old building.

I went back outside with Annabeth and Thailia…

**Here is another short chapter of what is to come. Next chapter look forward to what the book.**


	18. The Book

**Another chapter has arrived for Love in Olympus. **

**Percy's POV**

After chatting with Chiron, I walked outside to meet up with Annabeth and Thaila. Annabeth and Thailia were waiting outside just like they promised. I walked out trying to put a smile on my face assuring my cousin and my love that I am alright. Annabeth stared at me as I walked out the old cabin.

"Percy, what did Chiron say?" Annabeth asked with a slight sound of nervousness.

"I am alright…" I said in response. Obviously, Annabeth did not buy it because my voice did not come out the way I wanted it too.

Thailia stared at me as Annabeth did trying to figure out what my face was saying. Obviously she found nothing. Their eyes looked around me until they found a book I was holding.

"What is this old dusty book?" Thailia asked.

Annabeth grabbed the book out of my hand. Annabeth looked at the book.

"Ah!" Annabeth shrieked dropping the book on the floor.

"What is it Annabeth" Thailia asked horrified.

I stood there speechless. No idea of what was occurring and to shocked to do anything. Pain struck again in my head. I began shaking my head as if I had lice in my hair if that was possible.

"Percy, why would Chiron give this book to you?" Annabeth asked referring to the book now on the floor. I bent down with struggle picking up the book.

Thailia looked at the book.

"Chiron said that this book may have the answers to my problem…" I said.

"Percy, Chiron has to be joking about this! There is no way that…" began to say but she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me.

Thailia stared as if she was stabbed that she became unresponsive.

"Percy…" Thailia stared at me and we all hugged one another.

Thailia stared at with her eyes glistening. I felt pain but this pain made a greater impact. Thailia was sad. I looked at her and Annabeth as if this maybe the very last time we may ever see one another.

"Come on we can't at like this. Chiron said theres still a possibility but it's just in this book. He wouldn't tell me what I had but he claims that this book had all the answers I need. I can start to read it and figure out what I have. Afterwards, I can possibility get these annoying pains out of my head." I said.

All three of us hand in hand in hand zapped ourselves back to Olympus to retire in our rooms.

I open up the old book glances through the many old ruined damaged and dusty papers. I blew at them as many dust particles flew into the air. I began to flip through the book until I saw something that caught my eye.

"Godthopia : By: Goddess of Curses"

This book was written in Greek which made it easier for me a person with dyslexia and ADHD to understand better. I skimmed through the many pages that focused on this topic until something caught my eye.

"_There are many Gods and Goddess out there who do not like one another. These gods and goddess who dislike others are mainly jealous, ignorant, demand power, evilness lies within them, used to cure, help, and ultimately destroy one another. This curse was developed by Kronos in which he used to ultimately destroy Zeus and win over the skies." _

I stopped in my reading. Who can possibly wanting to destroy me… It can't possibly be the other options seeing as no one I know would put such a curse on me just to help me. It came to me that Zeus maybe the reason for my pain. He hated me before I even knew who I truly was. He blamed me for stealing. Then there was Athena who had once hated me but is now dating me father. Names kept rolling into my head as I thought of possible threats that can harm me.

I looked back into the book searching for more information in which was involved with this curse.

"_This curse allows the God or Goddess to begin to form memories in which can bring pain to the other God or Goddess. Usually the person inflicted with this pain will have a dramatic change in their emotions, and physical features. The reason for which pain is felt through these memories is because the one who is inflicted is not accepting these newly made memories. Sadly, the memories will increase in pain until they are finally accepted. Once these memories are accepted a wave of pain will be surging throughout your body."_

These are memories that another god or goddess is trying to send to me. This doesn't make sense why would anyone want to change up my memories. Why would they want to mess around with me in the first place? The pain is bad enough how can I accept it. This book is useless. I threw the book on the ground frustrated with what I just read.

A page flew out of the book. It was ripped. I picked it up.

_The one that is with the the Godthopia will eventually die. The only way to save yourself is to face your memories…_

Annabeth walked in the room. I quickly threw the ripped piece of paper in the garbage can.

"What's wrong Perce" Annabeth said coming up to me. She looked around the room and found the book of the floor.

Annabeth stared at me in horror.

"Percy what did you just read?" Annabeth asked slightly shaking me.

"Someone is trying to send me memories. These memories can hurt me if I don't "accept" them" I answered her.

"It won't do you any harm would it?" She asked.

"I don't know… I didn't finish reading it." I started.

Annabeth picked the book back up and flipped the pages. She was probably able to obtain information from reading it because she came up to me and hugged me.

"Percy, we need to tell Zeus this." Annabeth said.

"Zeus could have done this to me! He would kill me on the spot! " I said my voice growing louder and deeper.

"But Percy, we have to tell to someone" Annabeth said in a calm voice looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't know! Just… Just leave me alone for once would you? It is bad enough someone is after me and now your hear bossing me around" I said.

"Forget it. If you don't want my help at all then..." Annabeth left running out of the room.

I did this for Annabeth's good. No matter what I will not allow Annabeth to see me like this not until I find out whom this is. I closed off the lights and lied on my pillow. I began to sleep as the soothing sound of the ocean was heard miles away.

**There is another chapter : ) Hope you guise enjoy this chapter. Review and such.**

**Next Chapter to come soon!**


End file.
